


Snow Trap

by Spoonzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Road Trips, Snow, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Drabble for Stackson Week’s Trapped Together prompt for day 1.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Snow Trap

“We’ll drive home, he says. Make a fun couples road trip out of it, he says. We’ll take my Porsche because it has heated seats, he insists,” Stiles teases passing a peppermint hot cocoa with the hotel’s crest printed on it over to his boyfriend. “Don’t you wish you would have listened to old Stiles now.”

“You’re younger than me,” Jackson points out but he kisses the other boy’s fingers in thanks for the drink anyway before taking a sip. “How was I supposed to know it was going to blizzard?”

Stiles can’t hold back a smile at his boyfriend’s little pout. He slides into the warm clutches of the heated blanket and cuddles against the other boy on the loveseat, hands cupped around his jasmine tea. Once he is settled he speaks again, “I’m sure they were expecting us to take more than four days to get back anyway, don’t worry. We left a week in advance and that should be plenty of time to find something between the NYU campus and Beacon Hills to tell them I got hyper-fixated on.”

“I should have listened to you,” the blond says after a few moments. “We could have gotten on the plane with Lydia, Erica, and Boyd and been home by now. Or we could have taken Roscoe and still been driving because her tires are better for stuff like this.”

“You were being romantic and smart on the Roscoe front because we both know her heating isn’t that great,” the spark pauses to switch their cups at the halfway point as always. “I thought it was cute, you willing to be trapped in a car with me for upwards of forty hours. I don’t know anyone else in the world who would do that with absolutely no arguments.”

Jackson hums taking a sip of the jasmine tea as he averts his gaze, gluing his eyes to the window where he watches the snow pile down on the ground. “I was being selfish,” he admits, cheeks tinted slightly pink. “I feel like I haven’t seen you at all since college started and I wanted time alone before I had to share you with the pack.”

Stiles’ lips are warm and damp when he bends his head down to press a kiss to the little dip in the beta’s jaw that he favors. “You know I love you, right?” He asks, lips still pressed against the other boy’s skin. 

Jackson turns his head and catches Stiles’ lips in his. “Love you, too,” he murmurs when he pulls back. 


End file.
